


Warm, Real, Bright

by warlockdetective



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, catch me vaguely throwing in a handful of my Fiona headcanons in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: Fiona loses herself in the first hints of the morning.
Relationships: Fiona/Isadora Quagmire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Warm, Real, Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the prompts for a recent collection I finished based off of [this prompt list](https://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list). Admittedly this is one of the briefer bits from the whole collection, but that doesn't make me any less happy with how it turned out!  
> Honest feedback is appreciated.

She finds herself in a comfortable sort of silence as she sits on the back porch. The air is pleasantly chill for a Summer morning, though perhaps that's in part to only the slightest hint of sunlight that has yet to fully show itself. It's hard for her to think of a sight more beautiful than the sky like this, though she finds herself wondering how ridiculous her captivation must look.

_"Don't be **ridiculous** \--"_

She jolts slightly as she shakes herself out of the memory, sighing slightly as she lets herself feel the breeze. Even after all this time, that man's words had a way of tearing her down. He is gone, but she is not by herself.

"What're you thinking about this early?" Isadora's voice comes as a small surprise, but it's one that couldn't be more perfectly timed. Fiona turns to see her holding two mugs of warm cider, and she can't hide her fond smile as her fingers brush against Isadora's slightly as she takes one of the mugs.

"Well, many things, to put it simply," Fiona admits, sipping her cider before she continues, "Though, I admit, I can't help but consider myself lucky." Isadora gives her an intrigued look as she drinks, sitting down next to Fiona as she admits, "Never thought I'd have the chance to get used to this sort of calm. It's...nice. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel grateful for it, and…" Fiona sets her mugs down beside her, taking Isadora's free hand in hers as she says, "I feel lucky to know someone like you."

Isadora can't help the fondness that shows as she presses a brief kiss to her lips. "I'd consider myself lucky in that sense, too," she admits, wrapping an arm around Fiona's shoulders as the two settle to watch the sunrise.


End file.
